La croisière s'amuse
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Les croisières, le bon air, la mer, le soleil, les rencontres, l'amour... Sauf quand on est un ninja en mission d'infiltration. Au programme, travestissement, danse, jeunes mariés et yaoi à volonté. NaruSasu
1. Embarquement

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto le fait très bien à ma place.

Et voilà, je suis retombée dans l'écriture d'une fic _Naruto_ après l'immense blocage que j'ai subit face à ma fic _Mujin__ Wakusei Survive_. L'idée m'est venue en passant devant un marchand de télés qui passait "La croisière s'amuse".

Cette histoire se situe durant l'ellipse des 2 ans et demi parce que c'est une période propice aux fics et à l'imagination des auteurs.

Attention: Cette histoire a vocation clairement yaoi. Si vous êtes choqué, rebroussez chemin. De plus vous rencontrerez de nombreux spoiler par rapport à la parution française.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

xxx

La croisière s'amuse

xxx

Chapitre 1: Embarquement

xxx

Le temps était au beau fixe et Juri Makoi la responsable de la clientèle laissa l'air vivifiant venu du large lui nettoyer les poumons. Elle adorait ces matins joyeux durant lesquels elle accueillait les passagers à bord de cette maison qui était la sienne, le superbe bateau "Princesse du Thé", perle des mers et reine des océans.

Aujourd'hui ils accueillaient les heureux vacanciers de trois magnifiques semaines de déambulation et de tourisme le long des côtes du Pays du Feu et des Îles du Pays de l'Eau. Des paysages splendides, une mer d'un bleu azur, un restaurant 3 étoiles, une piscine une salle de cinéma, un casino, tous les aménagements possibles et un spectacle extraordinaire tous les soirs avant que l'orchestre ne fasse danser les passagers sur des ritournelles à la mode... Le rêve quoi!

Et puis il y avait la spécialité de la "Princesse du Thé" surnommée le bateau de l'Amour. Sur ce bateau toute personne pouvait et devait trouver son âme soeur et les couples se réconciliaient comme par enchantement... C'était la partie du boulot que préférait Juri. Aider les couples, semer l'amour autour d'elle comme un généreux Cupidon... Ah, la douce sensation qui l'étreignait lorsque les nouveaux couples débarquaient sourire aux lèvres à la fin de la croisière. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour booster son ego.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle?"

Juri baissa les yeux vers la passerelle d'embarquement. Personne n'aurait dû encore commencer à embarquer avant une heure.

Une superbe jeune fille blonde se tenait devant elle, ses deux longues couettes encadrant son visage, ses immenses yeux bleus levés vers elle.

"O... Oui, mon enfant."

"Je suis Fleur du Désert et voici mon père. Nous avons été engagés pour le spectacle."

Sa voix était douce et sucrée, lente comme les après-midi dans le désert. Sa peau était dorée comme une brioche à point. Sa bouche rose qui souriait doucement lui donnait un air tendre de jeune fleur.

Juri était sous le charme de cette petite. Elle était tellement charmante, elle mériterait d'être sa soeur... Oh, oui, une jolie petite soeur polie et douce qu'elle pourrait coiffer et habiller comme une poupée de porcelaine...

"Oh, rayonnante beauté! Quelle joie va être la notre de pouvoir passer ces trois semaines en votre compagnie!"

Un homme à la crinière grise lui attrapa la main, les yeux pleins de feu.

"Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle, charmante nymphe des océans. Votre sourire ferait pâ..."

La douce et tendre Fleur du Désert venait d'assommer son père avec l'étui d'un instrument de musique biscornu.

"Je vous prie de l'excuser. Il se comporte toujours comme ça avec les jolies femmes..."

Les joues de la délicate fleur se teignirent de pourpre.

Pauvre petite se dit Juri.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la frêle jeune fille. "Mon père est comme ça aussi, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ce genre de cas."

Un sourire timide récompensa ses efforts.

"Bon, alors je vais te montrer vos cabines!"

xxx

"Excusez-moi?"

Lentement, Go-Fêru le steward émérite ouvrit les yeux.

Et crut qu'il rêvait encore. Une superbe créature se trouvait devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Des cheveux de soie et de nuit artistiquement arrangés autour d'élégantes épingles à cheveux. D'immenses yeux de jais, un teint de lys, des lèvres de corail et une nuque d'une blancheur à faire se pâmer un saint.

Un sourire de benêt heureux se peignit sur les traits du steward.

"Je crains qu'il ne soit trop abasourdi par votre beauté pour vous répondre, ma dame."

Une voix froide et ironique vint briser les rêves béats du marin. Il se redressa et prit conscience de la situation en un clin d'oeil. Il s'était endormi sur un des transats... Encore. Et il y avait cette merveilleuse beauté et son domestique qui l'attendaient pour lui poser une question.

Il endossa son sourire le plus professionnel.

"Que puis-je pour vous, ma dame?"

La Dame dissimula une légère moue en voyant la bave séchée au coin des lèvres du chargé de la clientèle.

"Je suis Belle de Nuit, j'ai été engagée pour le spectacle."

Sa voix était douce et feutrée comme du velours, comme la voix d'une femme après l'amour. Le sourire de l'homme de la mer se fit encore plus béat.

"Quelle joie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Go-Fêru, le steward. Je vais vous conduire immédiatement jusqu'à votre cabine."

"Tu peux nous laisser Ka. Je suis certain que Go-Fêru-san s'occupera de mes bagages. Je serais de retour dans trois semaines."

"Bien, ma dame."

L'homme aux cheveux gris et aux petites lunettes rondes s'inclina profondément avant de quitter sa maîtresse et de redescendre à terre.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Dame Belle."

Go-Fêru lui jeta un regard de veau énamouré et la belle laissa échapper un léger soupir.

xxx

"Bonjour messieurs dames, puis-je avoir votre nom pour vous guider jusqu'à votre cabine?"

Le pont du navire bouillonnait d'activité. Les passagers arrivaient en masse et tout le personnel était sur le pied de guerre, prêt à les accueillir, à les guider, à les aider et à leur rendre la vie plus facile à bord du "Princesse du Thé".

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait présentement sur le pont du bateau et non tranquillement réfugié au fond de sa petite infirmerie. Il devait participer à l'effort de guerre et amener lui aussi des passagers vers leurs cabines. Lui, l'éminent Docteur, seul disciple d'Hippocrate à bord de cette île merveilleuse. Ayant le devoir de défendre toutes ces vies de la maladie et de la mort!

Bon allez, assez lancé de fleurs, au boulot!

"Bonjour, puis-je vous amener jusqu'à votre cabine?"

Tiens, il venait de tomber sur un couple. Charmant au demeurant. Très jeunes et l'air assez perdu au milieu de cette foule.

"Oui, nous sommes dans la cabine 218, sur le pont Perroquet."

La jeune dame avait une voix douce et basse qui allait à merveille avec ses traits de poupée et sa robe rose à rubans et lacets.

"Bien, laissez-moi vous y conduire!"

Et le Doc leur lança son sourire le plus chaleureux, celui que Juri lui avait fait répéter devant la glace un bon millier de fois. Ils s'élancèrent au milieu de la foule et le marin en profita pour observer ses clients.

C'était vraiment touchant, dès qu'ils s'effleuraient, tous deux rougissaient et détournaient les yeux pudiquement pour regarder l'autre juste quelques secondes après avec tendresse.

"Jeunes mariés?"

La jeune dame aux cheveux de nuit s'empourpra abondamment et baissa les yeux incapable de répondre. Ce fut son jeune époux roux qui répondit pour elle.

"Oui, c'est notre voyage de noces."

Il essayait vainement de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et sa main serrait compulsivement sa valise.

"Voulez-vous que je vous aide à porter votre valise?"

Le docteur tendit la main en souriant.

"Non!"

Le jeune époux recula sous les yeux stupéfaits de Doc surpris par une réaction aussi excessive.

"Excusez-moi, c'est juste qu'elle est très lourde;" se reprit le jeune marié.

"Veuillez excuser notre comportement nerveux, c'est la première fois que nous quittons notre village et je dois avouer que tout ceci est incroyablement dépaysant..."

La mariée laissa son regard presque blanc errer sur l'activité infernale qui régnait sur le navire et sur le quai.

_Ils sont mignons!_ se dit le Doc.

"N'ayez crainte, tout à bord du "Princesse du Thé" est fait pour que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous et dès que nous aurons largué les amarres le calme reviendra sur le navire."

Il sourit au jeune couple.

"Nous y voilà, cabine 218 Perroquet."

Il ouvrit la porte.

"Il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre la nouvelle mariée dans vos bras et à lui faire franchir le seuil."

La mariée en robe rose glapit de surprise tandis que son époux la prit adroitement dans ses bras, la soulevant comme une plume et lui faisant franchir le seuil blottie dans ses bras.

Le sourire du Doc pâlit quand il souleva la valise du couple. Par tous les bordels du port, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette malle! Du plomb?

"Bien, vous voilà arrivés, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à sonner, un des agents du personnel sera plus que ravi de vous venir en aide."

Sourire coquin aux lèvres, il referma la porte sur le jeune couple fixant avec le rouge aux joues le grand lit qui trônait dans la chambre.

xxx

Les passerelles avaient été baissées, le bateau se préparait à partir. Sur le quai, les familles des voyageurs hurlaient des bons voyages et sur le pont, les vacanciers jetaient des cotillons sur leurs proches, euphoriques à l'idée du départ.

Appuyée sur la rambarde, regardant la mer, loin de la foule, Fleur du Désert se souvenait. Son premier voyage en mer à bord d'un minuscule bateau de pèche à travers le brouillard puis pour la première fois l'apparition de cette immense étendue d'eau depuis le pont incomplet. La surprise qui s'était reflétée dans les yeux de ses camarades, le sourire amusé de leur maître, l'immense joie d'Iruka lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cette découverte en revenant...

La blonde poussa un soupir et posa son doux visage contre la rambarde. Comment allait Iruka-sensei? Et les autres? Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vus... Il se sentait si seul...

xxx

Belle de Nuit était occupée à ranger ses affaires quand elle sentit le navire commencer à se mouvoir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par le hublot et vit la terre s'éloigner peu à peu. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et continua à pester sur la stupidité de son maître et des serpents en général et sur la bêtise des hommes et les regards lascifs qu'ils lançaient à tout bout de champ sur les pauvres femmes qui croisaient leur chemin.

Mais peu à peu, son esprit sorti de ces chemins battus et rebattus et elle se mit à penser à son premier voyage en mer, à cet émerveillement naïf et infantile, à la découverte de tout ce bleu. A cette première mission, ces premiers dangers, ces premiers émois. Que faisaient-ils tous? Est-ce que le village qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était toujours le même...

Un sentiment de nostalgie accapara la danseuse et elle soupira longuement en regardant le ciel se fondre avec la mer à l'horizon.

xxx

Ils étaient sortis de la cabine, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de ce lit immense qui semblait manger tout l'espace. Ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule pour dire au revoir à la terre ferme. Une fois en vue des quais ils avaient découvert avec mortification qu'une certaine blonde agitait un énorme éventail avec inscrit "Vive les Jeunes Mariés!" Le rouge leur monta aux joues une fois de plus mais ils saluèrent quand même la dynamique soeur du marié.

La foule était telle que le couple était blotti l'un contre l'autre, rougissant à chaque frôlement. Soupirant, et levant ses yeux blancs au ciel, la mariée se dit que le voyage promettait d'être incroyablement long.

xxx

Debout à son poste de commandement, le capitaine Sutobin, contempla avec fierté son bâtiment, la merveilleuse "Princesse du Thé" fendre les flots et se diriger royalement vers une nouvelle aventure. Le voyage promettait d'être merveilleux.


	2. La Danse des Fleurs

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Remercions le ciel que ce soit M. Kishimoto qui le dessine.

Merci pour les reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire.

Attention: Cette croisière va faire escale au pays du Yaoi, si cela vous importune passez votre chemin!

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 2 : La Danse des Fleurs

xxx

"Bon sang mais c'est pas possible! Je te laisse à peine quelques minutes et tu te précipites au bar!"

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Isamu le barman, une furie blonde se lança sur son premier client de la journée qui sirotait bien tranquillement assis un verre de liqueur de pêche.

"Sale poivrot! Non seulement tu dépenses tout l'argent que je gagne en filles mais en plus tu te saoules! Père indigne!"

"Mais enfin ma fifille, j'ai juste pris un petit verre..."

"C'est ça! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on est sensés aller visiter les loges et voir avec l'orchestre? Bien sûr que tu avais oublié! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche encore avec toi!"

Au fur et à mesure ces petites scènes de théâtre avaient fini par acquérir la perfection de mécaniques bien huilées, le vieux avait juste la bonne expression de poivrot niais et la jeune fille le visage indigné de la descendante outrée.

"Bon allez, tu viens avec moi!"

Et la frêle Fleur du Désert traîna son père derrière elle jusqu'à la salle des spectacles.

"Eh bien, il n'avait pas exagéré le vieux quand il avait dit que sa fille était une furie!"

Isamu continua d'astiquer ses verres en réprimant des frissons d'horreur. Quelle force phénoménale! Si il était son père lui aussi se saoulerait pour essayer d'oublier un tel monstre... Pas étonnant que la mère de la petite ait fini par claquer la porte en détruisant toute la maison... Pauvre homme!

Le barman se dit que le pauvre bougre mériterait bien un verre gratuit la prochaine fois qu'il passerait par là.

"C'est toujours la même chose! On arrive quelque part et la première chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'acoquiner avec le barman!"

Le vieux pater familias était traîné par le col du kimono à travers tout le pont, devant la piscine où les bronzeurs se retournèrent pour les regarder passer et jusque devant la salle de sport où un petit attroupement se fit pour regarder cet évènement sportif hors du commun.

L'orchestre et le responsable spectacle contemplèrent l'entrée spectaculaire de la famille monoparentale avec un oeil étonné. Immédiatement, la fleur des sables se mit à rougir et lâcha son père sans prévenir.

"Bon... Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Fleur du Désert et voici mon père. Nous avons été engagés pour le spectacle..."

Tous les mâles de l'équipe se sentirent soudain des élans protecteurs envers cette fragile blonde qui rougissait sous leurs regards.

_Décidément, les leçons ont porté leurs fruits! Ils ont tous l'air persuadés que je suis une pauvre demoiselle en détresse qui recherche leur protection. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'apprendrais à parler doucement. En tout cas l'Ermite Pervers était persuadé que c'était impossible. Mais rien n'est impossible pour moi._

"Bien sûr, nous vous attendions!"

Un jeune marin en uniforme s'empressa de s'approcher de la charmante blonde.

"Je vais vous montrer votre loge et..."

Il essaya d'attraper la main gracieuse de la jeune fille et se retrouva avec une grosse paluche poilue entre les mains.

"Montrez-nous donc, mon brave."

Le pater familias s'était relevé et semblait ne pas apprécier les regards que l'on jetait au doux fruit de ses gonades. Le marin les mena donc jusqu'à la loge qui leur était réservée.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes vos affaires ont déjà été acheminées jusqu'ici. Je vous laisse vous installer, l'orchestre vous attend pour faire les réglages et vous serez libres d'aller profiter de toutes les commodités offertes par le "Princesse du Thé".

Et il jeta un regard enflammé à la jolie danseuse qui l'ignora superbement pour piailler en ouvrant sa malle de costumes.

Quand le marin eut enfin cessé de leur coller aux basques le père et la fille s'occupèrent de ranger leur loge le plus professionnellement possible. Ils travaillaient tous deux comme une équipe bien organisée, ne se gênant pas, prévenant les différentes actions de l'autre. Le reflet d'une confiance et d'une habitude née d'années de cohabitation. Parfois il lui était difficile de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant, un endroit fixe, loin de cette errance, de ce mouvement perpétuel, de cette aventure de tous les instants.

Très vite la loge fut en ordre: les costumes de scène dans leurs placards, les instruments sagement posés dans leurs étuis, la trousse le maquillage devant le miroir, et des fleurs éternelles de tissus étaient disposées artistiquement dans la petite pièce. Une vraie loge d'artistes.

L'orchestre du "Princesse du Thé" était très professionnel et sous les regards adorateurs des membres de l'équipage, Fleur du Désert pris ses marques sur les différents morceaux qui étaient prévus. La traversée durerait 3 semaines. Elle se produirait un soir sur deux et les responsables spectacle avaient demandé à ce qu'elle varie le plus possible d'un soir à l'autre. Une chance que le répertoire qu'elle possédait à présent soit assez ample. Au départ il n'était sensé apprendre la danse du ventre qu'en échange d'un entraînement spécial du Vieux Pervers. Puis, l'Ermite aux Grenouilles ayant décidé que ça ferait une couverture superbe, en plus d'un entraînement incomparable à la souplesse et à l'esquive, il avait été forcé d'apprendre de plus en plus de danses et de rythmes différents sous les yeux ravis du vieux libidineux.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Les applaudissements sortir la blonde fleur de sa transe et elle jeta un oeil vers le public. Les marins étaient ravis du spectacle et lui souriaient béatement.

"On peut s'arrêter là, merci beaucoup."

Le vieux musicien aux cheveux gris rangea son instrument et parti discuter avec les membres de l'orchestre.

"Vous êtes magnifique sur scène!"

Le lieutenant de tout à l'heure l'accueillit en bas des marches qui séparaient la scène du reste de la salle.

"Merci." répondit-elle timidement.

"Le public ne pourra qu'être conquis par votre grâce..."

_Mais oui mon gars, comme tu as été conquis par mon cul qui remue sur scène..._

Parfois il ne comprenait pas les réactions des gens. Il suffisait qu'une fille remue un peu son popotin et ça y est tous les hommes en oubliaient qu'ils avaient un cerveau... Comment est-ce que des choses aussi futiles pouvaient être aussi importantes. Il avait inventé le Sexy no Jutsu mais il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il puisse faire autant d'effet sur les adultes...

"Dites-moi, quel est cette table?"

Tout prêt de la scène se tenait une table plus belle et plus grande que les autres.

"C'est la table d'honneur. Elle est réservée à nos plus prestigieux invités. D'ailleurs, elle est réservée pendant la traversée à l'Honorable Kuda." Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus de Fleur, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

xxx

"Eh bien, Go-Fêru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Doc frappa amicalement sur l'épaule du steward paresseux.

"D'habitude à cette heure-ci tu traînes plutôt à côté de la piscine pour mater les filles."

"Chut! Regarde!"

Et Doc posa les yeux sur la plus belle créature qu'il ait vu de sa vie et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son meilleur ami.

Belle de Nuit, la plus capiteuse de toutes les créatures du vaisseau s'exerçait à retrouver ses marques sur la scène étrangère. Tous les hommes de la pièce étaient ensorcelés par l'incroyable sensualité du moindre de ses mouvements.

_Les hommes sont des imbéciles!_

Pendant qu'elle dansait, la beauté brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de tous ses spectateurs qui la regardaient comme une tranche d'entrecôte aux yeux d'un affamé. Il suffisait qu'une femme passe à côté d'eux pour que ces hommes oublient tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Pathétique! Décidément, il avait bien fait de renoncer à ce genre d'âneries. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce qui attirait autant les hommes lorsqu'elle dansait, cette froideur, cette distance qu'elle mettait entre eux. Ils pouvaient la regarder, l'observer, s'émouvoir du moindre de ses gestes, mais jamais ils ne la toucheraient et ils le savaient. Elle était une fleur inaccessible, perchée en haut d'une falaise, bercée par la brise nocturne.

Bon, assez rêvé, il était temps de commencer à mettre le plan à exécution.

xxx

_Je hais le Hokage!_

La jeune femme cogna méchamment dans une pauvre rambarde.

_Qui est-ce qui offre un de ses jounins comme cadeau d'alliance avec un autre pays?_

Les lèvres pâles de la jeune dame étaient pliées en une moue boudeuse.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours porter des robes roses!_

xxx

"Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, laissez-moi vous présenter le Joyaux des Sables, Fleur du Désert et son exotique danse du ventre!"

Les lumières se tamisèrent et elle entra en scène, entraînant des oh et des ah dans son sillage. Des centaines de piécettes ceignaient son ventre et ses hanches et son haut court qui découvrait son nombril était lui aussi frangé de disques brillants. Elle se mit à danser au rythme d'instruments étranges et peu à peu tous les spectateurs se retrouvèrent hypnotisés par ces mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques.

Enfin, la musique explosa en une dernière agonie et la danseuse se tendit, rigide dans sa dernière pose avant de se laisser lentement glisser au sol dans un long gémissement de violon.

L'assistance applaudit avec enthousiasme, récompensant le merveilleux spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Un des hommes de l'Honorable Kuda lui offrit des fleurs l'invita à la table de son maître. Le plan se déroulait sans accro.

Elle sourit à l'Honorable Kuda et se présenta pendant qu'un couple d'acrobates jonglait avec des torches. Elle accepta en rougissant le siège qu'on lui tendit et se prépara à regarder le reste du spectacle aux côtés de l'homme le plus riche et influent de ce navire.

Les jongleurs saluèrent et sortirent de scène alors que Fleur souriait à l'Honorable vieux qui lui faisait du gringue alors qu'elle avait l'âge d'être son arrière petite-fille.

"Mesdames et messieurs les spectateurs, je vous demande d'accueillir la grande danseuse étrangère venue des lointains pays du Nord: Belle de Nuit et sa danse des 7 pétales!"

La musique était lente et basse comme un battement de coeur. Les mouvements de l'étrangère aux cheveux de nuit étaient d'une sensualité extrême alors qu'elle enlevait ses voiles un à un au rythme exacerbant du morceau. La blonde prit le temps de promener son regard sur les hommes du public. Ils avaient tous la bave aux lèvres en la regardant danser. Elle se sentit piquée dans son amour propre. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de réaction en la regardant! Pourtant elle dansait tout aussi bien sinon mieux.

Un sentiment de jalousie et d'envie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps commença à bouillir dans ses veines, ramenant ses yeux vers l'odalisque brune qui fit voler son dernier voile, se laissant glisser au sol, offerte comme une fleur à la caresse du vent.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que les spectateurs ne réagissent. L'envoûtement était de ceux qui durent. Elle se releva avec grâce et accepta les applaudissements avec froideur, à peine couverte par le voile sur ses seins et ceux qui lui servaient de jupe fendue.

"A présent mesdames et messieurs, Belle de Nuit va inviter quelqu'un du public à participer avec elle à la Danse des Sabres!"

La plupart des hommes de l'assistance retinrent leur souffle. Belle de Nuit attrapa deux sabres dont la garde était ornée de rubans et descendit vers les spectateurs. Elle s'arrêta devant la table d'honneur, suivie par un projecteur qui permettait de voir la moindre de ses formes en transparence. Ses yeux de jais brillaient au dessus du voile qui lui cachait le visage.

"Danse avec moi!"

Sa voix était grave et lente, traînant sur les syllabes. Elle lui tendit la deuxième épée et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine comme ce jour où il lui avait dit lors de l'examen "Il faudra que je t'affronte toi aussi". Le jour où il avait commencé à reconnaître son existence.

La blonde saisit l'épée et se leva de son siège.

"Mesdames et messieurs, que vois-je, Fleur du Désert a accepté de danser avec Belle de Nuit, cela nous promet un magnifique spectacle!"

Belle se mit en place et Fleur se dépêcha de l'imiter. Elle avait juste besoin de suivre les mouvements de l'autre danseuse, pas besoin de paniquer.

Au début se fut lent, elles s'observèrent comme des fauves en cage, le sabre levé gracieusement au dessus de leur têtes, leurs mouvements deux copies parfaites dans un miroir. La musique était simple, les pas étaient fluides et elles évoluaient avec grâce l'une en face de l'autre. Tous les hommes de l'assistance étaient captivés par le spectacle hautement érotique des deux femmes portant des attributs phalliques mortels.

Puis peu à peu, la musique changea, le rythme se fit plus rapide et la danse devint comme un combat, attaque, parade, riposte. Un combat au ralenti, un combat suivant le rythme imposé par le tambour, mais un combat et quelque chose qui avait dormi pendant longtemps dans son corps se réveilla. Le feu du combat, le désir de gagner reprit possession de lui. Soudain il ne fut plus question de danse mais de combat réellement, comme ce jour où ils avaient tout oublié pour se jeter l'un contre l'autre, leur rage de combattre les aveuglant. Elles cessèrent de danser et se mirent à combattre. Certes, elles bougeaient toujours au rythme de la musique, mais leur danse n'avait plus cette séduction, cette invitation au plaisir, elle était à présent violence et soif de sang.

La musique s'emballait, le tambour scandait tous leurs pas de plus en plus rapides. On ne savait plus si les danseuses suivaient le bruit de la percussion ou si c'était lui qui les suivait. Le public ayant finit par ressentir le changement retenait son souffle face à la violence de l'affrontement. Dans les veines des spectateurs une pulsion plus vieille que le temps se réveillait et ils attendaient l'issue fatale de ce combat, le sang qui coulerait pur et rouge comme le désir.

L'apogée musicale était là et les deux danseuses s'étaient arrêtées pour se faire face une dernière fois, pressentant que ce serait le dernier coup. La tension se ressentait dans la salle comme dans l'orchestre. Les percussions s'emballaient comme un cheval effrayé.

Soudain elles se lancèrent l'une sur l'autre, leur sabre laissant une traînée d'argent sur la rétine. La musique prit fin alors que leurs voiles volaient au loin laissant leurs visages à découvert à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

xxx

Dans la salle, assis près de la table d'honneur grâce à l'intervention de Doc, le couple de jeunes mariés eut un hoquet de surprise.

_Naruto__ et Sasuke!_


	3. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Tous les dieux de la création en soit remerciés, M. Kishimoto, lui, a crée cette merveilleuse série.

Bon, je remercie mes reviewers et ma petite femme de m'apporter de nouvelles idées avec lesquelles rendre cette histoire encore plus invraisemblable.

Cette fic est la continuation directe d'une autre de mes fics, saurez-vous deviner laquelle?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

xxx

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

xxx

Une fois de plus, Naruto se retourna dans son lit, entortillant encore plus les draps autour de lui. Le sommeil le fuyait, il avait chaud et un désagréable filet de sueur s'était formé entre ses seins. Il finit par rejeter les draps en bas du lit et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

Sasuke était là!

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée, de ce visage, de ces yeux.

Sasuke était à bord de ce bateau!

Son meilleur ami se trouvait là, à porté de main.

Celui pour qui il avait abandonné son village et suivit ce vieux shnock en pèlerinage. Celui pour qui depuis plus d'un an il se baladait à travers villes et campagnes métamorphosé en femme. Celui qu'il avait juré à Sakura-chan de ramener. Et il se trouvait là! Quelque part sur ce bateau!

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Leur stupide mission, la couverture, l'ermite Pervers... Il avait finalement trouvé Sasuke!

Et maintenant il allait le ramener à Konoha par la peau du cou!

Il sauta du lit, enthousiasmé par l'idée. Il prit la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main et sans même se rendre compte qu'il était deux heures du matin, il partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami pour le ligoter comme un saucisson et le ramener comme trophée dans son village natal.

L'air glacial qui régnait sur la mer à deux heures du mat suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Il en ferait quoi une fois que Sasuke serait saucissonné? Il y avait encore 3 semaines de voyage avant de revenir au Pays du Feu. Et même s'il réussissait à le séquestrer tout ce temps, les gens se poseraient des questions sur la disparition d'une des danseuses et le vieux serait sûrement pas d'accord et ils avaient une stupide mission à remplir et un rouleau à retrouver et...

Il baissa la tête, abattu.

"Mademoiselle Fleur..."

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce tu veux?"

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à un marin apeuré.

"Rien... Rien du tout..."

Et le marin s'enfuit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait parlé avec sa voix de garçon et qu'il avait utilisé une expression que Fleur n'aurait jamais utilisée.

C'était étrange la façon dont la vie vous menait. Quand Jiraya lui avait ordonné de se transformer en fille et de maintenir le jutsu il avait hurlé et tempêté, il avait pesté et boudé et menacé le vieux de lui rôtir les couilles pendant qu'il dormirait. Et puis au bout de quelques semaines en tant que fille son humeur s'était apaisée, il avait appris à parler comme un membre du sexe faible, à se comporter comme une demoiselle, à marcher comme elles, à être douce et calme. Le rôle semblait être devenu une partie de lui même, comme s'il s'était volontairement perdu dans cette nouvelle personne, celle qui n'était pas Naruto Uzumaki, l'orphelin, celle qui n'avait jamais fait face à la haine de tous les villageois, celle qui n'avait pas grandi seul. Il avait assimilé la fiction que le vieux et lui avait crée et il était devenu sa fille, les souvenirs de Konoha se faisaient de plus en plus lointains.

Et puis il suffisait qu'il le voit et tout remontait à la surface, Naruto reprenait sa place et le doux mensonge s'évaporait. Il était Naruto Uzumaki et il allait prouver aux villageois qu'il était le meilleur en ramenant à la maison le dernier des Uchiha.

D'un pas de nouveau guilleret, Naruto continua à arpenter le pont du navire en promettant aux étoiles qu'il rentrerait à Konoha avec Sasuke.

Le choc d'un autre corps se précipitant sur le sien l'envoya les fesses sur le sol.

"Eh! Tu pourrais faire attention, connard!"

"C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans, abruti!"

Les deux têtes se relevèrent instantanément et le silence se fit pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient, encore incertains de la réalité de cette rencontre.

Le cul froid au bout d'un certain temps sur le pont du bateau, les deux danseuses se relevèrent. La mer bruissait lentement dans le silence de la nuit. Le tambour régulier des roues à aubes rythmait l'air nocturne. Ils se regardaient toujours.

"Ça te va bien les cheveux longs."

Sasuke sourit en regardant les vagues de cheveux blonds cascader sur la peau dorée de son ami d'enfance.

"Tu peux parler!"

Les cheveux de Sasuke étaient libres eux aussi, balayant les hanches de la sensuelle danseuse.

Le silence retomba alors qu'ils s'observaient immobiles.

Le destin était farceur comme se plaisait à le dire Neji. Ils s'étaient quittés ensanglantés à moitié mort près d'une cascade à la limite du Pays du Feu et ils se retrouvaient deux ans plus tard, à bord d'un bateau de croisière, tous deux vêtus de femmes et dansant ensemble comme au temps où ils s'entraînaient.

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais une aussi jolie fille, Sasuke!"

Souriant, Naruto attrapa la joue de Sasuke pour l'étirer. Sasuke avait l'air beaucoup trop classe comme ça!

Mais dès qu'il toucha la peau de son meilleur ami, quelque chose se passa, un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps et leurs vêtements se mirent à bailler au niveau de la poitrine et à craquer dangereusement au niveau des épaules.

Naruto regarda avec effarement Sasuke déguisé en fille. Il n'avait pas tant changé depuis la dernière fois. Ses cheveux étaient certes plus longs, et son visage plus dur, mais c'était toujours le même connard qu'il avait côtoyé et envié. Le même regard snob et le même sourire d'enfant gâté. Il sentit de traîtres larmes monter jusqu'à ces yeux sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il avait retrouvé Sasuke!

De son côté, le Uchiha regardait apparaître le visage stupide et niais de son meilleur ami, ce sourire immense, ces yeux purs, ces moustaches, cette tête ronde. Certes son visage s'était affiné, mais c'était toujours lui, le ninja le plus bruyant et le plus stupide de tout Konoha, son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes... Et un liquide transparent qui n'avait pas coulé depuis ce jour à a limite du Pays du Feu fit son apparition au bord des yeux du renégat.

Les deux shinobis s'empressèrent de rétablir leur jutsu. De toute évidence, le passage d'un sexe à l'autre perturbait leur taux d'hormones et les rendait tout larmoyants.

Un nuage de fumée plus tard, leurs vêtements étaient de nouveau bien remplis et leurs longs cheveux cascadaient de nouveau.

Le silence allait se réinstaller entre eux quand des bruits de pas se firent sentir. Vif comme le serpent, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la manche et l'entraîna vers sa cabine.

xxx

Neji n'arrivait pas à dormir!

D'un autre côté c'était parfaitement normal vu qu'il partageait son lit avec un garçon!

C'était normal de ne pas réussir à dormir quand on partageait son lit avec une autre personne du même sexe! Dormir dans le même lit qu'un autre homme ça ne se fait pas!

Voilà ce à quoi Neji pensait dans son lit à deux heures du matin soit deux heures après s'être couché.

Il était allongé sur le côté pour prendre le moins de place possible, perché au bord du lit pour éviter de toucher Gaara allongé de l'autre côté. Chaque mouvement risquait de le faire tomber hors du lit mais tout valait mieux que de toucher l'autre occupant du lit conjugal.

Par tous les Nobles Ancêtres de la famille Hyûga, comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation, quel cruel dieu farceur le poursuivait depuis sa naissance?

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Hokage le jour où elle avait décidé d'offrir un jounin de Konoha au Kazekage?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier avait accepté?

Pourquoi avaient-il dû se faire passer pour des jeunes mariés?

Pourquoi tout le monde sur le bateau n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble?

Pourquoi Temari-san lui avait sourit de cette façon là le jour du départ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharne sur moi?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on parte accomplir cette stupide mission?

Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ce soir là alors que le soleil se couchait sur le désert?

Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé faire?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut absolument m'habiller avec du rose!

La ronde des pourquoi tournoyant autour de sa tête finit par avoir raison de Neji et ce dernier s'endormit enfin du sommeil paisible du martyre.

Gaara lui ne dormait pas. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas nouveau, il n'avait presque jamais dormi de sa vie. Mais tous les soirs il reposait ses muscles. C'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même reposer ses muscles. Le temps passa et Neji commença à bouger dans son sommeil à la recherche d'une position plus agréable. Petit à petit, le génie du byakkugan se rapprocha du réceptacle du tanuki. Recherchant la chaleur et la présence douce d'un autre corps contre lui, le brun finit par se blottir avec un sourire heureux contre Gaara.

C'était étrange. Il y avait quelqu'un contre lui. Tout son côté droit était chaud à cause de cet autre corps. Le Kazekage retenait presque sa respiration pour éviter de le réveiller. Il regardait dormir le ninja de la feuille, son visage paisiblement détendu, son corps amolli par les eaux du léthé. A un moment, très longtemps après que ce corps soit arrivé contre lui, il réunit assez de courage pour poser sa main sur le bras du dormeur. Une fois posée il ne la bougea pas, comme un dompteur essayant d'amadouer un animal. Puis, lentement, il se laissa aller à caresser cette peau chaude et douce. Il ferma les yeux et des images resurgirent en lui, amenant l'eau de la tristesse à baigner ses yeux. Yashamaru...

Il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses en l'honneur de celui qui l'avait élevé, mais contrairement aux autres fois, la tristesse ne se transforma pas en colère, il regarda le garçon blotti au creux de ses bras et le serpent de la haine desserra ses anneaux.

"Neji..."

Le nom comme une prière plana dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

xxx

Naruto sentit comme un petit frisson quand il passa la porte.

"J'ai mis des protections autour de ma chambre. On sera plus tranquilles."

Ils étaient de nouveau face à face dans le silence. Décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

"Eh! C'est plus grand que ma cabine!"

Les yeux de Naruto étaient agrandis par l'indignation.

"C'est totalement injuste! Pourquoi tu aurais droit à une cabine plus grande!"

"Parce que je suis une meilleure danseuse que toi, abruti!"

Le demi-sourire de chat caractéristique de Sasuke reparut sur ses lèvres.

"Meilleur que moi! Tu veux rire! C'est moi la meilleur danseuse!"

Les yeux bleus lançaient des flammes.

En deux secondes, Naruto se débarrassa de sa robe chinoise et attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban, oubliant complètement qu'il était nue en dessous.

"Allez, viens te battre!"

Sasuke resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'une superbe fille nue qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami le défie.

"Ben quoi, Sasuke-chan, t'as peur?"

Le sang du Uchiha se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

"Tu vas voir si j'ai peur!"

Et Sasuke enleva son lourd kimono de soie et attacha ses cheveux.

Tout heureux passant qui aurait eu la chance de regarder par le hublot de la chambre à ce moment là aurait vu deux superbes jeunes filles nues sur le point de se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

Le poing de Naruto fut arrêté par Sasuke et ce simple contact suffit à défaire le jutsu. Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre, sans seins et avec un nouvel appendice, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, trop occupés à rattraper tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé sans se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Leur combat avait quelques règles simples:

Règle n°1: Ne pas frapper dans les parties de l'adversaire.

Règle n°2: Ne pas casser le mobilier.

Règle n°3: Ne pas réveiller les voisins.

Autant dire qu'avec autant de limitations, le duel tourna bien vite au pugilat sur le lit (parce qu'ils ne risquaient pas de casser quelque chose et ça faisait moins de bruit). Ils n'avaient jamais fait de lutte gréco-romaine mais ils retrouvaient instinctivement les bases de ce noble sport: la nudité, le contact, les mains baladeuses, les positions inconfortables.

"Alors, c'est qui la meilleure danseuse?"

Naruto avait coincé les bras et les jambes de Sasuke et était au dessus de lui, le corps luisant de sueur, la respiration altérée.

"C'est... Moi!"

Sasuke s'était libéré et avait réussi à plaquer Naruto sur le ventre, les bras dans le dos. Il pesait de tout son corps sur les fesses de ce dernier. Cette fois-ci il avait gagné.

"Que tu crois oui!"

Naruto lui asséna un coup de boule et nos deux adversaires se retrouvèrent pantelants chacun à un bout du lit, regardant l'autre avec circonspection.

Un rayon de lune baigna la pièce et Naruto éclata de rire. Il était là, complètement nu, en train de se battre sur un lit avec son meilleur ami à 4 heures du mat! Et en plus de ça, il se battait comme une fillette, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de griffer Sasuke.

Le rire du renard avait toujours été communicatif et très vite le brun se retrouva lui aussi à rigoler comme un hippopotame sur les rives d'une mare. Bien sûr, Naruto regarda Sasuke rire et son fou rire reprit de plus belle et chaque fois que l'un d'eux relevait les yeux ils repartaient sur le douloureux sentier du rire.

Finalement, les zygomatiques épuisés, ils se laissèrent aller, allongés tous deux sur le dos, contemplant le plafond dans un silence agréable. Le doux balancement du navire dans des eaux calmes finit par les bercer vers le Pays des Rêves.


	4. Pour lui plaire

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni aucun autre personnage, ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, puisse-t-il vivre mille ans.

Attention, cette fanfiction est complètement déjantée et ne va pas en s'améliorant, de plus le yaoi en est l'ingrédient principal donc si la mixture ne vous plaît pas, ne buvez pas.

Je suis désolée pour le retard qu'a subit ce chapitre, j'ai commencé en été, mais il y a eu les vacances, puis la rentrée avec son lot de nouveautés et j'étais assez peu motivée, puis j'ai entendu le générique de _La croisière s'amuse_ et je me suis dit qu'il me fallait continuer, alors voilà! Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 4 : Pour lui plaire...

xxx

"Eh bien, eh bien! On dirait que madame ne vous a pas laissé dormir la nuit dernière!"

Le sourire d'Isamu était immense tandis qu'il regardait le jeune marié de la 218 Perroquet s'approcher de son bien aimé bar. Le jeune homme en question avait des cernes si énormes qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais dormi un seul jour de sa vie... Sa femme devait être une vraie tigresse!

"Non, en effet je n'ai pas dormi hier."

L'éducation du cinquième Kazekage n'avait pas vraiment été semblable à celle de tous les enfants, après tout, un enfant possédé n'avait pas les mêmes besoins et les mêmes problèmes qu'un marmot normal; et du fait de cette éducation particulière, le mensonge et l'hypocrisie ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, pas plus que le sous-entendu... Il lui était donc difficile de comprendre le sens grivois de la phrase du barman qui aimait se mêler des affaires de coeur de tout le monde. Mais Gaara n'était pas stupide, loin de là, et en réfléchissant un long moment, il finit par comprendre les intentions cachées par cet innocent agencement de mots.

"Oh, vous insinuez que ma femme et moi nous nous sommes accouplés toute la nuit..."

Le choix des mots perturba quelque peu le maître des boissons.

"Euh... Oui, c'est ça."

"Ah... Dans ce cas non."

"Non?"

Isamu était quelque peu perdu.

"Non ma femme et moi ne nous sommes pas accouplés toute la nuit."

"Oh..." fit-il, puis se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, "Comment ça vous ne vous êtes pas accouplés! Mais vous êtes un jeune couple! C'est le moment où jamais de vous accoupler toute la nuit. Croyez-en, mon expérience, après il sera trop tard!" cria le barman, choqué à l'idée que ces jeunes amoureux ne tirent pas parti de leur jeunesse et de leur voyage de noce.

Expérience rare pour le vaisseau de Shukaku, le sang monta à son visage et colora ses joues d'un joli carmin.

"Euh... je..."

"Viens t'asseoir mon gars et raconte-moi tout ça!" ordonna le "courrier du coeur mais avec un p'tit verre" du "Princesse du Thé".

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le dirigeant du village du sable pris le siège qu'on lui proposait. Il accepta aussi le cocktail « spécial » qu'on lui mit devant le nez aussitôt assis. Une douce odeur de fruits exotiques s'en dégageait.

"Très bien, mon garçon, revenons-en aux faits. Vous êtes mariés et vous êtes en voyage de noces, c'est bien ça?"

Gaara acquiesça comme un enfant sage devant le maître d'école.

"Vous avez déjà consommé le mariage? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes déjà accouplés?"

Une nouvelle fois, Gaara expérimenta l'étrange sensation de chaleur sur ses joues et ses oreilles.

"Non..." répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

"Ah..." fut la réponse consternée d'Isamu. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

"Mais enfin, vous vous aimez! Vous vous êtes mariés, c'est bien la preuve que vous vous aimez!"

« ... » fut tout ce que répondit le dirigeant du village du Sable.

« Mais enfin, mon garçon, ça se voit dans tes yeux que tu l'aimes. Et tu ne le lui as jamais dit? »

Le rouquin rougit une fois de plus. Puis, comme par enchantement, les mots sortirent sa bouche.

« C'est un mariage arrangé... Sa... Famille et la mienne étaient en guerre et puis sa... tante a proposé de nous marier pour sceller la paix... »

Isamu hocha la tête tout en continuant à essuyer soigneusement ses verres.

« Je vois je vois... »

Il remplit son shaker et se fit un devoir de le secouer dans tous les sens. Il réfléchissait mieux quand il remuait quelque chose. Autant dire qu'à l'école, les jours d'exam il s'était souvent fait réprimandé.

« Mon garçon. »

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son client, le regard résolu.

« Votre problème est complexe, mais pour le « barman de l'amour » rien n'est impossible. »

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi cet homme qu'il y a quelques minutes encore il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se sentait obligé de se mêler de ses histoires de couple.

« Mon garçon, je vais te révéler les Onze Conseils pour draguer une fille et toi tu vas les appliquer! »

Etrangement alors que le ciel était bleu comme le plus pur des tubes de peinture, et qu'il n'était à peine que 7 heures du matin, il sembla au Kazekage entendre retentir le bruit de feux d'artifice.

xxx

Conseil n°1: « Soit toujours galant »

Temari, fille du 4ème Kazekage, jeune kunoichi impeccable avait tenté d'apprendre à ses deux incultes et rustres de frères les délicats plaisirs de la courtoisie. Autant essayer de persuader une grenouille de devenir un prince charmant. Kankuro rigolait ouvertement et Gaara passait son temps à demander en quoi c'était nécessaire, il suffisait de tuer tout le monde et le problème n'en était plus un.

Quelle eut été la surprise de Temari de voir son jeune frère tenir la porte, tirer la chaise de sa femme, lui baiser la main et avoir mille autres délicates attentions charmantes sorties tout droit du livre prêté par Isamu: _La galanterie pour les Nuls_.

Peu habitué à ces attentions réservées à la gente féminine, Neji passait son temps à rougir au moindre geste courtois de son époux.

xxx

Quelque chose gênait Sasuke. Comme si il s'était entortillé dans une couverture. Encore à moitié endormi, il repoussa l'indigne couverture qui le gênait. Il replongeait vers les profondeurs du Lethé quand il sentit que la couverture était revenue. Il la repoussa une fois de plus. Et elle revint. Persuadé que c'était un rêve, Sasuke continua à lutter contre la couverture démoniaque.

Au bout du dixième essai, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et lancer un regard glacial « made in Uchiha » à l'intempestif morceau de laine. Sauf qu'à la place de la toison d'un mouton quelconque, il trouva une peau dorée et chaude qui lui enserrait le torse, un visage souriant et bavant était plaqué sur son épaule. Naruto l'avait encore pris comme oreiller.

Exaspéré, le jeune génie le réveilla en douceur en le jetant du lit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Naruto atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux nus comme au jour de leur naissance.

xxx

Conseil n°2: « Souris lui ».

Être possédé par un démon avait étrangement tendance à effrayer les gens normaux. Gaara avait grandi sous un soleil de plomb mais sans sourires. Le seul à qui il avait pu offrir son sourire avait été Yashamaru, et puis après cette nuit, il n'avait plus sourit, il avait juste grimacé de plaisir quand le sang coulait autour de lui. Jusqu'au jour où un imbécile qui ne savait que crier et sourire lui avait appris qu'il avait aussi le droit de sourire.

Et en ce moment il souriait à sa jeune épouse. Le mouvement sur ses lèvres était encore maladroit, ses muscles n'étaient pas vraiment habitués, mais il lui souriait. Et Neji rougissait. Ses joues blanches comme de la porcelaine se teintaient de rose comme si quelqu'un avait renversé du diabolo grenadine sur la nappe. Autour d'eux les gens souriaient en voyant la jeune mariée rougir à chaque sourire. C'était étrange comme un sourire pouvait en appeler un autre.

xxx

Il y eut un long blanc dans la chambre alors que Sasuke se posait la grande question métaphysique de pourquoi diantre était-il nu dans un lit avec Naruto. Il avait l'habitude de retrouver Naruto affalé sur lui au réveil (ce bougre bougeait dans son sommeil et avait l'habitude d'attraper les gens pour les prendre comme oreiller), mais jamais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient tous deux été nus.

Au milieu de cette longue réflexion, Sasuke fut attaqué par un renard mal réveillé et dut hélas oublier sa métaphysique le temps de défendre son propre physique dans un déluge de coups, de morsures et de griffures.

Ils arrêtèrent de se battre quand l'estomac de Naruto se mit à hurler comme un loup à la pleine lune pour réclamer à manger.

« J'ai faim! » geignit le blond.

Et Sasuke se mit à sourire, de ce petit sourire moitié cynique moitié amusé qu'il avait toujours offert au monde. Par tous les Hokage cet idiot lui avait manqué!

xxx

Conseil n°3: « Des fleurs tous les jours »

Quand il était petit, Gaara mangeait les fleurs. Il aimait leur couleur et leurs pétales délicats, il appréciait leur odeur étrange. Il dévorait des vases entiers quand Yashamaru n'était pas là. Et puis un jour, Yashamaru était revenu du marché et avait trouvé son neveu tranquillement attelé à l'ingestion de roses rouges, des pétales partout sur ses vêtements et même dans ses cheveux.

Il avait fallu des heures au pauvre shinobi pour expliquer à son petit protégé que non, les fleurs n'étaient pas faites pour être mangées, même si elles sentaient très bon. Il fallut longtemps avant que le petit rouquin apprenne à respecter ces miracles incroyables qu'étaient les fleurs dans leur pays de déserts et de sables. Qu'il apprenne à rester immobile des heures durant, contemplant leur beauté délicate mais parfois si violente comme ces pétales de sang qui coulaient sur le sable.

Le « Princesse du Thé » était un bateau des mieux équipés, et parmi les nombreuses boutiques ouvertes aux passagers se trouvait une fleuristerie. N'ayons pas peur de l'écrire, toutes les femmes aiment se faire offrir des fleurs, quelle attention plus délicate y a-t-il? Et puis les fleurs au moins, ça ne fait pas grossir, contrairement aux chocolats.

Dans un espace clos comme un bateau, les nouvelles circulent très vite. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une journée pour que toutes les femmes de la croisière sachent que le jeune marié de la 218 Perroquet offrait tous les jours à sa femme d'énormes bouquets de fleurs. Cette dernière se promenait toujours avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, laissant son mari les lui mettre en rougissant timidement. Des cris de jalousie s'élevèrent dans de nombreuses cabines et des soupirs de désespoir se firent entendre dans le sillage de la jeune mariée fleurie.

xxx

« Où t'étais passé, t'as manqué le déjeuner? »

Le vieil ermite regarda sa « fille » rentrer, les cheveux en bataille, le sourire aux lèvres, le pied léger.

« J'ai juste été faire un tour, j'arrivai plus à dormir. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était tellement éclatant que le vieux faillit oublier que c'était son élève et lui sauter dessus, mais il se reprit à temps.

« Bon, alors pour la mission... » commença-t-il histoire de se changer les idées.

« Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec une copine! »

Et Naruto, s'étant changé à la vitesse de l'éclair disparu, laissant le vieux abasourdi: une copine?

« Oy! Belle! »

Fleur du Désert cria le nom de son amie dès qu'elle l'aperçut allongée au bord de la piscine.

Certaines personnes offrent des fleurs, d'autres plus créatives, offrent des mots doux et gentils.

« C'est pas la peine de hurler, idiote! »

« Eh! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiote! »

xxx

Conseil n°4: « Dîner aux chandelles »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Yuko! Ce sont les chandelles qui font toute la différence! C'est le feu de la passion qui brûle! »

Temari discutait une fois de plus avec Yuko sa meilleure amie. De toute évidence, les cours difficiles des kunoichi ne les empêchaient pas de se concentrer sur les choses importantes comme de savoir pourquoi les chandelles créaient une atmosphère si romantique. Gaara eut un sourire sardonique et continua à faire des pâtés de sable dans la pièce voisine.

A présent il comprenait ce que sa soeur et son amie voulaient dire. La lumière dorée et fragile jouait sur la peau d'albâtre de Neji, lui donnant un air à la fois sensuel et éthéré. Des ombres se dessinaient autour de sa bouche ou se nichaient à l'intérieur de son cou, attirant l'attention du génie du Sable. Ils étaient seuls dans une semi obscurité et la pénombre de leur cabine donna à Gaara le courage de saisir la main du brun et de la baiser délicatement. Le feu des chandelles révéla celui qui brillait sur les joues de la jeune mariée.

xxx

Fleur et Belle étaient inséparables. Tous les passagers mâles du vaisseau lançaient vers elles deux des oeillades langoureuses. Mais les deux danseuses semblaient perdues dans leur propre monde. Elles se souriaient, se parlaient comme de vieilles amies qui se seraient retrouvées par hasard après des années d'absence.

Bizarrement, l'attention qu'elles recevaient était moindre quand elles passaient à table. Sasuke sourit comme un requin en regardant les regards terrifiés se détourner de leur table où la belle, délicate et tendre Fleur ingurgitait la nourriture dans un bruit de lion. Des montagnes de plats disparaissaient en un éclair dans l'immense gueule de la jeune blonde, laissant sur son chemin graisse et résidus organiques de toutes sortes. Mais les regards qu'ils recevaient ne préoccupaient pas le moins du monde la jeune danseuse qui continuait à sourire la bouche pleine.

Par toutes les mues d'Orochimaru, comme ce sourire lui avait manqué!

xxx

Conseil n°5: «Quels sont ses goûts? »

Gaara aimait le goût du sang. A quoi bon se le cacher, c'était quelque chose qui avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis ses premiers moments. Le sang de sa mère, le sang de Yashamaru, le sang de ses ennemis. Ce liquide au goût de métal, ce précieux liquide rarement goûté sur lui-même. Il fut un temps où ce goût était devenu une obsession. Puis il avait rencontré un imbécile aux cheveux d'or... Un imbécile qui passait son temps à parler du goût des ramens, de la beauté des coucher de soleil, de la joie de s'entraîner. Et sans qu'il le veuille, il avait eu envie de découvrir autre chose que le goût du sang. Il avait eu envie de se donner d'autres buts. Il avait commencé à jardiner.

« Quels sont mes goûts? »

Neji le regarda avec des grands yeux. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Gaara... Non, se corrigea-t-il, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre Gaara. Mais maintenant encore moins.

Ce dernier le regardait d'un oeil très concentré, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

_Bon, c'est mon destin de souffrir_ se dit Neji._ Allons-y._

« J'aime l'entraînement, les arts martiaux... euh... le jardinage de temps en temps... »

Et c'est ainsi que les jeunes mariés de la 218 Perroquet se mirent à parler avec passion de plantes, de terreau et de saisons tout en se regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est beau l'amour! » se dit Isamu en les regardant de loin.

xxx

Malgré toutes les activités proposées par le « Princesse du Thé », un bateau reste un endroit clos et très vite la vie des passagers tourne autour de quelques endroits clefs: le restaurant, le bar, la piscine.

La piscine. Immense, mais bondée, résonnant des cris joyeux des enfants et du piaillement des femmes en maillot de bain. La piscine où Belle de Nuit et Fleur du Désert se prélassaient au soleil en minuscules maillots, laissant rêveurs tous les mâles du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que les ramens d'Ichiraku me manquent! J'ai été dans plein d'endroits, j'ai mangé plein de plats bizarres, mais rien. Non rien ne peut se comparer à un bon Chashu ramen de chez Ichiraku! Le porc qui fond dans la bouche, les nouilles tendres mais résistantes, l'odeur délicieuse... Ah bordel, j'en ai tellement envie! »

Il tourna des yeux brûlants de désir vers Sasuke.

« T'es vraiment trop bête! » lui dit la brune en souriant.

Belle se leva et s'étira, attirant tous les regards.

« Allez, je parie que j'arrive avant toi de l'autre côté de la piscine! »

Et les deux meilleurs ennemis du monde s'élancèrent vers l'eau claire de la piscine.

xxx

Conseil n°6: « Participez aux activités. »

« Pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent pas de moi, Yashamaru? »

Les grands yeux bleus délavés de l'enfant étaient tristes.

« Parce que tu es le fils du Kazekage, ils ont peur de te faire du mal. » mentit Yashamaru en souriant. « Mais moi je serais toujours là pour jouer avec toi. »

_Menteur!_

Le vent avait soufflé sur le désert et Yashamaru n'était pas resté près de lui. Quelques années plus tard, quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il devrait apprendre à se comporter comme les autres enfants et à s'intégrer...

Les activités offertes aux passagers étaient nombreuses et variées. Depuis le club de bridge jusqu'au club lecture. Mais pour courtiser sa femme, Isamu lui avait conseillé des activités plus physiques qui mettraient en valeur son merveilleux potentiel génétique. Autrement dit, il devait participer à toutes sortes de tournois et de jeux étranges et gagner.

Il était un ninja surentraîné, gagner de stupides compétitions de lancer de fléchettes, de rattrapage d'anneaux dans la piscine et de limbo n'était pas un problème pour lui. Le problème c'est qu'il était sensé être un homme normal, pas le réceptacle d'un démon surpuissant. Donc, vêtu de son short de bain à petites gourdes, Gaara dut apprendre à se restreindre, à faire semblant de rater certains lancers, à ne pas nager trop vite. Tout ça sous l'oeil étonné et complètement halluciné de Neji qui ne comprenait absolument pas où son époux voulait en venir. Sans doute était-ce pour donner le change et faire croire qu'ils n'étaient que des touristes ordinaires.

xxx

Ils répétaient ensemble. Regardant l'autre d'un oeil attentif, offrant parfois quelques conseils, ou tout simplement se lançant des insultes, comme au bon vieux temps. Naruto danse comme il vit, en souriant, provoquant le public avec ingénuité et innocence, sur des rythmes joyeux et rapides. Sasuke est une fleur de l'ombre, il bouge comme un serpent sur des mélodies lentes, hypnotisant son public, mais avec un regard tellement froid qu'il interdit toute proximité.

Ils aiment danser ensemble. Ils le font à chaque fois. Des danses guerrières qui les voit s'affronter sans relâche, sabres, lances, bâtons, ils s'affrontent, encore et encore, comme avant, avec la même opiniâtreté, luttant pour surpasser l'autre, pour être plus gracieux, pour faire de plus beau mouvements. Ils se battent, et cette idée seule suffit à faire grossir cette bulle étrange dans leur poitrine.

xxx

Conseil n°7: « Sois drôle, fais-la rire. »

« Grande soeur, pourquoi tout le monde rit? »

Temari regardant son petit frère en soupirant.

« Parce que c'est drôle. »

« C'est quoi drôle? » demanda l'enfant.

Et là, la malheureuse apprentie kunoichi ne sut que répondre.

A présent, des années après cet incident, le Kazekage devait avouer qu'il était toujours aussi perdu quant au sens du mot drôle. Mais Isamu l'avait persuadé que les femmes aimaient qu'on les fasse rire, et même si Neji n'était pas une femme, il allait tenter de le faire rire.

« C'est l'histoire d'un ninja du Son qui part en mission... Et là il rencontre un ninja de la Brume. Ils se battent et là le brouillard tombe. Et le ninja de Kiri dit: « Oh, non, j'aime pas le brouillard! » et le ninja du Son lui répond: « c'est pas grave moi j'aime pas les leçons. »

Le silence tomba sur la table. Neji avait bien l'impression que c'était une blague, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de ce genre de choses, donc il resta silencieux. Le silence s'éternisa...

xxx

« Eh, les filles, vous connaissez l'histoire du fou qui repeint son plafond? »

Sasuke lança un regard à congeler un incendie à l'ornithorynque qui venait de les aborder et celui-ci se dépêcha de fuir la queue entre les jambes.

C'était inévitable, deux superbes filles au bord d'une piscine... Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient draguer. Mais Sasuke avait toujours l'art et la manière de repousser leurs nombreux prétendants. Tantôt il jouait la reine des glaces et renvoyait les mâles pleurer dans les jupons de leurs mères, tantôt au contraire il jouait les aguicheuses et se penchait avec sensualité vers Naruto pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était besoin d'aucun mâle dans leur paysage. Mais hélas, ça n'empêchait pas les hommes jeunes et moins jeunes d'approcher pour essayer de leur raconter des blagues idiotes. Mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient vu jouer que les blagues ça faisait tomber les filles?

xxx

Conseil n°8: « Frôle-la, caresse-la! »

Il était rare que sa peau soit nue. L'armure de sable l'entourait en permanence, le coupant à jamais du contact de l'autre. Il devait avoir dix ans quand il avait pour la première fois réussi à ordonner à l'armure de se retirer. Il était resté là, à la lumière de la lune, nu sur le toit, laissant le vent glacial du désert courir sur sa peau. C'était étrange, cette caresse froide sur son corps, ces frissons qui grimpaient le long de son épine dorsale, ses poils qui se hérissaient sous les assauts du froid... Et la lune blafarde dans le ciel, qui le regardait d'un oeil goguenard.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est étrange de sentir le grain de la peau de quelqu'un sous ses doigts. Cette chaleur étrangère, cette peau si douce, ces lignes, ces contours nouveaux, ces tremblements... Quand elle était dans la sienne, la main de Neji tremblait légèrement, comme une fleur dans le vent. Quand il frôlait ses bras blancs, ou ses épaules, alors c'était le corps entier du jeune shinobi qui tressaillait. Etrangement, le moindre de ces frissons évoquait un écho dans son corps, comme si tous deux étaient reliés par un léger pont de chair, par leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre.

xxx

Belle et Fleur ne se touchaient jamais. Sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi, le moindre contact de leurs peaux nues faisait éclater en mille morceaux leur jutsu, leur rendant immédiatement leurs corps d'origine. Alors, de jour, quand ils promenaient leurs corps de rêve sur le vaisseau, ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas se toucher.

Mais n'importe quel observateur assidu aurait remarqué que les deux danseuses ne pouvaient as supporter d'être loin l'une de l'autre, qu'elles étaient constamment en train de se frôler, et qu'elles caressaient souvent sans s'en rendre compte les vêtements de l'autre. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare le soir de voir Fleur poser la main sur le lourd kimono de soie, et laisser ses doigts parcourir avec délice le tissus frais et doux. De même, Belle jouait souvent avec les voiles de sa compagne, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses doigts s'amusaient avec le tissu léger. C'était comme si elles voulaient en permanence s'assurer que elles étaient bien là, ensembles toutes les deux.

xxx

Conseil n°9: "Danse avec elle."

Temari avait transformé l'un des bureaux du Kazekage en salle de danse. Elle avait fait placer des miroirs contre un mur et elle avait réquisitionné son petit frère. N'allez pas croire, Temari avait peur de son frère, elle savait qu'il se contrôlait difficilement et qu'il avait tué son oncle Yashamaru. Mais Temari voulait apprendre à danser. Temari avait vu un film dans lequel l'héroïne dansait au milieu d'un lac de roses rouges. Depuis Temari voulait apprendre à danser.

C'est ainsi, que le jeune Gaara, vaisseau du terrible démon Shukaku fut obligé d'apprendre la valse, le tango, le fox-trot, le quick step, la rumba et la salsa avec sa terrible soeur la terreur des salons.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir, Gaara menait avec aisance sa jeune femme sur la piste de danse. Neji n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse. Je crois que ce mot ne devait même pas figurer dans les dictionnaires du clan Hyûga. Donc, il tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les pas de Gaara en évitant de lui marcher sur les pieds et en rougissant sans s'arrêter une seconde puisque les mains chaudes de ce dernier était posées contre sa peau presque nue au niveau de la ceinture (fichue robe trop dévêtue!). Heureusement pour lui, il avait le rythme dans la peau, on était pas maître du kaiten à moins que cela. Ainsi donc, ce soir là, de nombreuses femmes soupirèrent en regardant le superbe couple qui virevoltait sur la piste, la jeune mariée rougissante exquise dans sa robe rose, des fleurs cascadant dans ses cheveux.

_Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver!_ pensaient-elles en soupirant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!_ pensait la jeune mariée en tournoyant dans les bras de son époux.

xxx

Ils avaient essayé une danse plus langoureuse. Ils s'étaient dits que le public se lasserait de tous ces combats en musique, ces affrontements féroces. Après tout, les gens du village s'en étaient bien lassés, eux.

Belle avait choisi la danse et la musique. C'était son rayon après tout, elle avait appris auprès des meilleures courtisanes des pays voisins. La chanson s'appelait "Fleurs d'Ombres et de Lumière". La musique était lente et lourde comme la nuit, elle glissait dans de longs sanglots de harpe, elle coulait sur les archers des violons, déchirant les coeurs des marins les plus endurcis.

La lumière autour d'eux était tamisée, ils ne voyaient pas le public. Un tambour frappait sourdement dans l'orchestre le rythme de la danse. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à danser. Ils étaient près, trop près l'un de l'autre, leurs membres se frôlaient, à tout moment ils pouvaient avoir un faux pas et se toucher. L'atmosphère était lourde autour d'eux, la musique pesait sur leurs corps comme de l'eau au fond d'un lac.

Ils devaient danser en miroir, répétant tous deux les même gestes, lentement, avec grâce, près l'un de l'autre mais comme séparés par une glace invisible. Leurs gestes étaient lents et tendus, leur peau était parcourue de multiples frissons, ils sentaient la chaleur de l'autre à quelques centimètres à peine, les yeux rivés dans ceux de leur adversaire, parfois leurs visages se frôlaient et leurs coeurs apeurées faisaient un bond dans leur poitrine.

Les quelques marins qui assistaient à la répétition étaient en transe. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelque chose de semblable. A chaque fois qu'elles s'approchaient l'un de l'autre ils retenaient leur souffle, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable allait arriver.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la danse, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Ça ne marchera pas, déclarèrent-elles, c'est trop lent et elles s'éclipsèrent toutes deux dans leurs cabines respectives. Si ils n'avaient pas été aussi tristes, les hommes d'équipage auraient pu se rendre compte que toutes deux avaient les yeux voilés par quelque chose, le souffle court qui palpitait dans leur gorge et les joues rouges comme une jeune mariée le soir de ses noces.

xxx

Conseil n°10: "Fais lui voir les étoiles"

Dans le désert les étoiles sont omniprésentes. Elles éclairent le chemin des caravanes, elles guident les voyageurs, elles adoucissent les nuits arides où l'on se sent seul au monde. Quand il était petit, Yashamaru lui avait raconté les histoires des étoiles, des jeunes femmes poursuivies par des dieux lubriques, des mariés qui cherchaient à se rejoindre, des animaux fantastiques qui nichaient dans le firmament... Il aurait pu passer sa vie à l'écouter parler, allongés tous deux sous les lumières célestes.

Cette première fois dans le désert, Neji avait été stupéfait par la quantité d'étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel, il en était resté bouche bée et tous deux avaient admiré la voûte nocturne en silence.

A présent, accoudés sur le bastingage, seuls dans la nuit étoilés, le bras de son mari oublié sur sa taille, Neji racontait une étrange histoire d'étoiles, de destin, de dieux et de fils de la destinés.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le Kazekage l'embrassa et le brun vit des étoiles plus belles et plus lumineuses que toutes celles qui soutiennent le ciel nocturne.

xxx

Les soirées après le spectacle se déroulaient presque toujours de la même façon. Ils se disputaient, les passagers voyaient passer ces deux superbes filles en train de s'insulter comme des poissonnières. Puis, au bout d'un temps leur discussion s'apaisait et ils restaient là, plantés sur le pont, regardant les étoiles, l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient contemplé ce ciel en se demandant si là-bas, quelque part lui aussi le regardait...

Puis, inévitablement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils se remettaient à se disputer, ils s'insultaient encore tout en marchant vers la cabine de Belle. Sous le joug de la colère, Naruto pénétrait dans la cabine de la danseuse et la porte à peine fermée ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, frappant brutalement, comme pour se venger de toutes ces fois aujourd'hui où ils auraient voulus se toucher mais où ils n'avaient pas pu.

Chaque soir la même danse, ils se battaient, ils se mordaient, ils se griffaient, ils enlevaient leurs vêtements et puis, le calme les surprenait et comme deux chiots ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre sur le lit et attendaient en silence que le sommeil les berce dans ses bras doux.

Bien accrochées dans le firmament, passant à travers les hublots, les étoiles les regardaient dormir amusées.

xxx

Conseil n°11: "Emmène-la faire une promenade romantique et..."

Romantique était un des mots favoris de Temari. Elle passait son temps à se plaindre qu'il n'y avaient plus assez d'hommes romantiques et que si elle était un homme elle serait romantique et de toutes façons, elle n'épouserait qu'un homme romantique et que ses frères n'étaient que des rustres sans une ombre de romantisme et qu'ils étaient des cas désespérés et que jamais elle ne... Bref, Romantique était le maître mot de Temari dans ses relations avec les hommes.

L'île de Cythère était appelée l'île de l'amour éternel. On disait que si un couple contemplait ensemble le coucher de soleil il s'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quelle atmosphère plus romantique pouvait-il y avoir? Isamu avait été formel, les jeunes mariés devaient profiter de l'escale pour faire une promenade romantique et... C'est ainsi, que vêtu d'un de ses robes roses (cadeau de sa bien aimée tante), Neji chapeau à large bords sur la tête pour protéger sa peau fragile se retrouva à attendre aux côtés de son mari pour débarquer.

_Franchement, est-ce que la mission nous oblige vraiment à faire chacune des activités du __bateau__? A ce rythme là on__ ne__ le retrouvera jamais ce fichu rouleau!_

"Prête?"

Gaara se tourna vers sa femme et lui prit la main.

Neji s'empourpra comme une fleur.

"On peut y aller."

xxx

"Allez, viens, ça va être drôle, on va pouvoir marcher un peu et puis ça se trouve on tombera sur un bon restaurant de ramen!"

Fleur était en train de traîner Belle vers la passerelle qui reliait le "Princesse du Thé" au port de Cythère.

Belle eut une moue méprisante mais se laissa traîner par sa meilleure amie, après tout, peut-être que ça en vaudrait la peine.

Les deux danseuses se retrouvèrent coincées dans la queue de personnes attendant de débarquer. Devant eux, la silhouette énorme d'une femme enceinte se découpait.

"Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien se passer! Je ne suis pas handicapé, bordel! Je suis juste enceinte! C'est pas une petite promenade qui va me tuer!"

De toutes évidences il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre madame et le père de ses enfants.

"Calme toi, je veux juste prendre soin de toi."

"Je sais, je suis désolé, c'est encore ces maudites sautes d'humeur..."

La dame enceinte se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari et Fleur se mit à réfléchir sur le mystère de la vie. Ça devait être bizarre quand même d'avoir un être vivant à l'intérieur de soi... Un peu comme Kyûbi, mais différent...

"Merde, mon chapeau! Il faut que j'ailles le chercher!"

Le couple se retourna et les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent comme des bols de ramen.

"Iruka!"


End file.
